


Sweets for the Sweet

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: This sure was a sweet way to start the day.Charlastor Week Day 3:  Cooking
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

The kitchen was probably where Alastor felt the most at home in the hotel. It was like an inkling of his past life, making dishes that he enjoyed when he had been alive. Save for the occasional bite of demon flesh and blood, the food here in Hell did not hold that certain _je ne sais quoi_ that good ol’ New Orleans cuisine would have to him, so he mostly took it upon himself to prepare most of the home-cooked meals here.

He was always an early riser, and that habit carried on with him even to the afterlife. Most of the residents of the hotel were still asleep, so in the quiet of the hallways he made his way to the kitchen, whistling a tune as he wondered what he could possibly whip up for the meals today. He had a hankering for some _étouffée_ , maybe that might make the menu.

But he realised once he had reached the kitchen that he wasn’t the only one awake. The doors were open, and he curiously poked his head inside when he heard a soft noise. Imagine his surprise when he saw that sitting on the island was none other than the hotel’s owner herself. Wrapped in only a sleeping robe, Charlie looked like she was still half-asleep as she quietly munched on some cookies from the jar that she was holding.

Alastor brought a hand to knock on the door, making the half-sleeping princess jump, cheeks filled with cookies that she stopped chewing when she heard the sudden noise, her eyes wide with an alert but softened soon after when she saw that it was him.

“Oh! Good morning, Alastor,” she greeted through a mouthful, swallowing immediately. “Sorry, you scared me for a moment.”

Alastor only gave a light-hearted chuckle. “Good morning, darling,” he greeted back with a smile and a nod. Eyeing her form on the island counter, he cocked his head curiously. “Whatever are you doing up on the counter, nibbling on some cookies like a little mouse?”

“I was feeling a little hungry, so I came down for a little snack.”

Alastor tutted in disapproval at hearing that. “Darling, it’s morning. Now’s the time for breakfast. Cookies will simply not do to fill your stomach up for the start of the day!”

Taking the jar of cookies from her hands and putting it away, he began to roll up his sleeves as he headed to the other side of the island. “Hold on for a moment, yes? I’ll whip up a batch of beignets for you.”

Charlie only had beignets once when he had made it some time ago, but she had fallen in love with the sweet pastry from the first bite of fried dough laden with honey and powdered sugar. Her eyes started sparkling at the mention of beignets, and she hopped off the island to join him by his side.

“Can I help?” she asked eagerly.

Alastor turned to her with an amused grin. “Why, of course! It’ll be nice to have some company in the kitchen.”

It truly wasn’t, at least for Alastor. Despite his chatty and seeming over-friendly demeanour, he couldn’t really stand the presence of others around him. But there were a few here in the building with whom he tolerated more than others; Husk and Niffty were two of them, and the last being none other than Charlie.

So, of course he would make the exception for her.

Being Princess of Hell, she never had to lift so much as a finger when it came to her meals, having her trusty butlers Razzle and Dazzle preparing it for her as and when needed. So, it was safe to say that she was absolutely clueless when it came to cooking. But if Charlie was anything, she was a learner, and a fast one at that. It didn’t take long after Alastor pulled out a recipe page for beignets for her to look through before she was going all around the kitchen collecting the ingredients they’d need.

Under his tutelage, she was measuring water, sugar and yeast with an accurate eye before mixing them in a large bowl, striking up a conversation him as he was beating eggs, salt and evaporated milk in another bowl. Alastor was telling her about how he had first learnt to make beignets when he had been alive in the twenties, how it was considered _the_ iconic pastry of New Orleans, and how no cake could hold a candle to it in his opinion.

He had always appreciated his moments of solitude where he could be on his being, but imagine his surprise when he found himself actually enjoying this little moment with sweet Charlie making beignets and having deep conversations. Usually, he wouldn’t really be too fond of talking about his past life, thinking that it was pointless since he was dead to it now and it should be as good as gone. But seeing the way Charlie’s eyes lit up in amazement at hearing his tales of his human life (save for the instances of murders he’d committed that assured him a one-way ticket straight to Hell!) somehow was quite endearing. Her interest to know about him even had him reminiscing fondly of his memories, telling her stories of himself that he’d never be caught dead (again) telling anyone else.

When their respective mixtures were put together with flour, Charlie continued to mix it into a dough as Alastor started filling a pot with oil for the deep-fry. As the oil started bubbling slowly, he turned to see Charlie had started on kneading the dough, though she wasn’t faring well at it, it seemed. Her hands were roughly rolling it out, making it break and having cracks forming on the surface.

Without a word, Alastor came to stand right behind her, leaning forward until he had his front pressing to her back, resting his chin on her shoulder as he did. Underneath him, he could feel how she froze with her hands stopping in the motion of working the dough. This close, he could hear the shuddering of her inhale of breath as his arms slipped over hers to place his hands on top of hers.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but it just seemed right. Besides, cooking was a ‘hands-on’ learning experience after all.

“You need to knead it right, dear.”

His hands began to move hers on the dough, making her massage the thick malleable mixture slowly and gently. Her hands followed under his, letting him guide her on what to do and how to work the dough properly so that it would be smooth with no cracks. When it’s been kneaded enough, Alastor took a rolling pin that was resting nearby and handed it to her, once again putting his hands on top of hers on the handles as they rolled it out flat.

The whole time, Charlie said nothing, only obediently following the motions he led her into. But with each motion forward, Alastor was mindful to not put too much of his weight on her, although he already could feel how her body was starting to heat up through her night robe. But for some reason, this was actually quite… pleasant for him, having her this close as they worked together. And judging from the way Charlie allowed him so and seeing the small tilt of her lips, he could assume the same of her.

“Ah, it’s just right now!”

With that proclamation, Alastor stepped back to return his attention to the pot of oil, now bubbling generously and ready for the frying. He did not take notice as Charlie stayed still for a moment, breathing silently to calm the racing in her heart from their little moment of contact. When he prompted her, she collected herself just enough to take a knife and cut the dough up in neat squares before handing it to him.

Charlie stayed by his side as he dropped each of the dough squares one-by-one into the pot, watching as it began to grow in size and turn a shade of golden brown as it bubbled inside the hot oil. But while her sights were on the cooking, her focus was more on the fact that she was standing close enough to have their sides pressing. Alastor had noticed this, and only gave her a gentle smile as he made a casual remark about how the beignets were cooking well. Returning the gesture, she nodded in agreement, her head almost leaning to rest against his arm, though not quite so.

Very soon, Alastor was cooking the last batches, and Charlie went to make herself busy by cleaning up their workspace. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the way he had stood behind her and led her hands, and the way he smiled at her as she stood close to him. It had made her flustered, but at the same time, there was a warm and fuzzy feeling that had her feeling a happy sort of giddy.

She was about done cleaning up the countertop when Alastor returned to her side. “Here you go, darling.” The plate that he placed right in front of her had a perfectly cooked beignet, topped with generous coatings of warm honey and powdered sugar, a sight that immediately had Charlie’s mouth-watering.

“Oh, this looks so good!” she said excitedly. Without hesitation, she picked up the pastry and took a big bite out of it, sounding a hum of happy appreciation.

“It’s delicious!” she exclaimed, taking another bite and munching in glee. She was too taken by the taste of the beignet to realise that she had gotten some powdered sugar on her nose, which had Alastor gazing at it with an intent concentration.

He didn’t think his cold heart was even capable of being able to find that sight so cute and adoring to his eyes.

In silence, he reached out and took her chin in his fingers, no hesitation in bringing her face closer to his. Before she could react or even swallow down her beignet, he had already kissed the tip of her nose, tasting the sweetness of the powdered sugar lingered on his lips, though the taste could not be compared to the sweetness he felt from seeing her look of unmasked surprise, a blush already blooming on her cheeks as she looked up at with wide eyes.

Alastor chuckled at seeing how cute she looked, before pressing his finger to where his lips had touched gently. “It was an absolute delight cooking with you, Charlie. It’d be nice if you could come by later today to help me with lunch.”

He did not wait for her answer as he turned away to start cleaning up whatever was left, but his smile stayed just as she did, mouth still comically full with her cheeks all puffed up in red. Needless to say, he was quite happy at the moment, being able to make sweets for his sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am too much hot or dark Charlasto that I am in a mighty need for some happy borderline-domestic fluff between the two of them! ❤️❤️
> 
> We've almost hit the halfway mark for Charlastor Week! And let me tell you that I am excited as HELL to publish the next few one-shots for the event! 
> 
> Please do stay tuned, and thank you so much for reading! As always, I love and appreciate every single one of your kudos and comments, as well as the wacky and funny lot of you on Twitter! 🤣🤣 See you for tomorrow's prompt!


End file.
